Abafar Conflict
Burn's Jedi Security ship landed in the hills of this planet. He contacted near by fellow Jedi in other hills who had landed. They made the plan to meet at the platform and ambush it. Ambush The Jedi all nodded at each other and then jumped down and activated their lightsabers and completely destroyed the battle droids in a brief battle. Some climbed out on crates but others, like Burn had the power to jump out or get very close to and climb the rest of the way up. They then used their powers to cause the fuel cells to all explode at once, crushing them and then use the force to smother the explosion and also direct it onto the heavily important ammo wielding shuttle equipped for CIS needs, destroying it and the entire mining platform. They congratulated each other on their victory and then decided to take on a CIS cargo transport near by. Taking out the cargo The Jedi slapped their thy as a sign of readiness, a secret signal. Then Burn stroked their chin, deciding he would not attack first instead of an ear rub deciding the opposite. The Jedi nodded and one suddenly lashed out at a droid, slicing it. A few droids fired at them and Burn and another Jedi cut the droids up from behind. STAPS took off and Burn and a few other Jedi leaped up on them and destroyed them in an epic fight and at the end of the battle ran as they heard civilians approaching. They then asked themselves why the dark Jedi protecting the planet had not responded to their actions yet. They could not decide of an answer so completely slaughtered a few droids checking IDS and sabotaged CIS turrets to blow up when used. They could not possibly decide what was happening but their numbers started to disappear until few remains and Burn realized they were being hunted indeed. A buff bald man with pale skin and a double lightsaber blocked off the Jedi as they went to sabotage more turrets. The remaining 5 Jedi activated their lightsabers and attacked, all repelled quickly. Burn delivered a kick to their shin, stunning them and another took advantage of that to drive a lightsaber through their stomach and the man grabbed his stomach in pain and fell forward, dead. The Jedi then pulled their hoods over their heads and searched the man for weapons and datapads and found some datapads and took his lightsaber for the council. They found locations the senator was having meetings in, the CIS planetary senator and launched an ambush on the meeting and killed all the guards, letting no witnesses escape and then killed the senator brutally. Grand Plan They devised a plan in the cantina to make it seem like the CIS was attacking them. They went and stole some weapons from droids they then killed and used the blasters to go back to the place and blast the bodies with the blasters and then snipe out troops and mayors with the blasters until the planet was in chaos and wondering why the CIS was attacking them until Burn suggested martial law and wanting to completely control their resources. This caused a panic where one Jedi suggested sending a voted representative to the Republic and people cheered and sent one, wanting to join the Republic. The Jedi withdrew to their ships, missions complete: dark side and their associates neutralized and the others turned to the light. Celebration They went out for some Jawa juice and told jokes and overall had a good time- something rare during these war times. The End